amor inmortal
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura tendrá que lidiar con seis hermanos vampiros que trataran de chuparle la sangre pero que ademas se convierta en su novia eternal de alguno de ellos, CELOS , LEMON, DRAMA ,COMEDIA Y ACCION
1. Chapter 1

Este es un crossover entre diabolik lovers y los personajes de naruto estos dos animes no me perteneces, la protagonista que llamara la atención de los seis hermanos será sakura haruno, así que todavía no tengo pareja fija pero si ustedes prefieren pueden decirme con un mensajito, gracias por seguirme en las historias COMENZAMOS

Amor inmortal

Capítulo 1

Se encontraba en la aldea de la hoja donde por fin había paz ya que se había acabado la gran cuarta guerra ninja y las cinco naciones ahora estaban en paz, naruto por fin logro su sueño de convertirse en hokage y ser respetado y querido por sus conocidos y extraños y él fue el hokage más joven y aunque es un poco desmadroso y poco ordenado tenia de secretaria a hinata que le daba una gran ayuda y por supuesto a sakura que cada cosa pervertida que decía sakura le daba un gran coscorrón sacándole un chipote.

En cuanto a sasuke él se fue de viaje a redimir sus ideas y ayudar al mundo civil y al mundo ninja como lo hubiera querido su hermano debes en cuando se reportaba a la aldea para que renueve su permiso de salida y en cuanto a sakura ella era la jefa del hospital ya que tsunade se había retirado por sus años dorados que siempre se le veía borracha o en los casinos apostando.

Pero sakura ella había florecido ya que se había vuelto más hermosa ya que se había dejado el cabello largo y le llegaba hasta los muslos su banda ninja estaba en su brazo derecho y en el izquierdo su tatuaje ambu su ropa consistía en una blusa rosa ceñida al cuerpo junto con su chaleco de junin abierto y un short negro, ellos tres eran los héroes de las cinco naciones ninjas y ahora nos ubicamos en el consultorio 678, una peli rosa estaba resolviendo unos papeles cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta.

Toc- toc

Sakura- adelante

Enfermera- disculpe doctora me mandaron un comunicado de que tiene que presentarse en la torre hokage ya mismo

Sakura- ok ahora mismo voy- la enfermera sale de la habitación serrando la puerta detrás de ella- y ahora que querrá naruto- sakura se paró y salió del cuarto y luego del hospital para finalmente dirigirse a la tan llamada torre hokage

Toc-toc

Naruto- adelante

Sakura- que me necesitaba hokage

Naruto- oh vamos sakura cuantas veces te eh dicho que soy tu mejor amigo que no me trates con tanto respeto me siento viejo

Sakura- eso sí, sigues siendo el mismo cabeza hueca de buen corazón pero bueno para que me necesitaras naruto

Naruto- veras te necesito porque se me ha informado de que hay una dimensión diferente a la nuestra pero el caso es que se ha reportado casos de asesinatos donde las víctimas son chicas jóvenes y se les ha extraído toda la sangre tu misión es ir allá y averiguar que está pasando, si la aceptas sería una misión en solitario y además de rango S

Sakura- así que yo sería la carnada perfecta para atraparlos muy bien acepto

Naruto- ok salir ahora mismo ya que necesitamos que estés allá cuanto antes

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sakura se retiró para dejar a naruto con todo su montaña de papeleo a resolver, ella fue a su casa ya que ahora vivía sola e independiente, tomo una mochila metió sus cosas y luego fue por el teléfono para avisar que pasaran a sus pacientes a otro médico ya que ella se iba ausentar por un tiempo hecho esto serró su casa con llave y se fue a la entrada de la aldea, estando allí se encontró con dos guardias que la saludaron y ella devolvió el saludo.

Sakura saco un pergamino donde había una inscripción que tenía que realizar unas posiciones de manos y tenía que dejar caer una gota de sangre, así lo hizo y una luz brillante la rodea tragándola para después de un rato apareció en una ciudad, las personas que pasaban cerca de ella la miraban raro ya sea por su cabello o por cómo estaba vestida, sakura empezó a caminar hasta llegar a un hotel donde pudiera dormir ya que tenía que pasar inadvertida como si fuera un civil cualquiera.

-mientras en otro lado-

¿?- oye tu estas oliendo eso

¿?- si una nueva presa

-mientras con sakura-

Ella tenía que estar lista y patrullar la cuidad por la noche para que los criminales fueran asía ella, ya había salido y ahora las calles estaban desiertas y sus pisadas se oían, se metió entre callejones y de repente se oían pisadas de mas pero volteaba y no había nada hasta trato de identificarlos pero nada es como si ella estuviera completamente sola, sakura seguía caminando más rápido y las pisadas de más seguían hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida y se voltio viendo la sombra de seis personas

¿?- así que eras tú, el aroma que nos atraía

¿?- es preciosa y su aroma me enloquece

¿?-muy bien hagamos esto rápido- sakura no se había dado cuenta de que una de las sombras se encontraba detrás de ella y la golpeo en la nuca para que se durmiera y poder llevársela

¿?-pero su majestad la vio primero me pertenece a mi

X, x,

Sakura iba comenzando a despertarse cuando vio a seis chicos sentados en sillones

Es el primer hijo y por tanto el mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki. Él y su hermano Reiji son hijos de Beatrix, la segunda esposa de Karlheinz. Shu siempre es visto durmiendo en cualquier lugar, ya sea en la sala sobre algún sillón o en la sala de música. Es el tipo de estudiante que se salta las clases porque es demasiado ocioso como para ir. Según los estudiantes, él es el dueño del salón de música en donde generalmente lo usa para dormir. También tiene una personalidad en que no muestra muchas emociones y es muy vago. No le importa nada más que la música. Es tan ocioso que no hace absolutamente nada, cosa que hace que Yui haga de todo para que Shu intente hacer algo por sí mismo. Shu ama la música clásica desde el piano hasta el violín. Por culpa de su complicado pasado, ahora él no siente ningún interés por la vida. A pesar de que Shu es el mayor de los hermanos y tiene el deber de ordenar y cuidar a los cinco, no hace absolutamente nada; por lo que es Reiji quien hace todo ese trabajo haciendo parecer como si él fuera el hermano mayor.

Es el segundo hijo de la familia Sakamaki después de Shu. También, Reiji junto con Shu son hijos de Beatrix, la segunda esposa de Karlheinz. Reiji se caracteriza por tener muy buenos modales, una manera de hablar muy refinada y sofisticada; por lo que los creadores lo asemejan con un mayordomo de alto clase, sin embargo sigue siendo muy estricto. Si uno no toma en cuenta lo duro que es, se puede ver que tiene cierto sentido del humor en el Reiji sea el segundo hijo, él es el que se preocupa más por el orden y la disciplina de sus hermanos en la mansión Sakamaki. Si sumas esto con sus modales y personalidad refinada, hace parecer que él fuera el hijo mayor cuando en realidad lo es Shu.A Reiji le encantan los valores y las reglas, lo que lo hace una persona muy estricta no sólo con sus hermanos, sino consigo mismo también. Es una persona arrogante y muy orgullosa, tanto que odia aceptar si es que alguna vez comete un error; y si es alguna vez ya que es demasiado perfeccionista. También al igual que sus hermanos es sádico, tortura por diversión. Aparte de su pasión al experimentar y crear distintas pociones y drogas, también ama coleccionar sets de tazas y vajillas finas. Este amor al orden es usado a veces en su contra por sus hermanos para que Reiji cocine para ellos, así evita que ellos toquen la cocina y la destruyan.

Es el tercer hijo de la familia Sakamaki. Ayato junto con Laito y Kanato, los trillizos, son hijos de Cordelia, hija del Señor de los Demonios y primera esposa de Karlheinz, el Rey Vampiro. Posee un carácter arrogante, rebelde y egoísta, aunque en algunas ocasiones toma una personalidad algo infantil La mayoría del tiempo Ayato se llama a sí mismo como "El grandioso Yo" (ore-sama) y también se autodenomina como el más fuerte y el mejor. Tiene una extraña pasión hacia los instrumentos de tortura, como la "Iron Maiden" que en español significa 'La Doncella de Hierro' y era un instrumento de tortura que se utilizaba en la antigüedad; es por eso que tiene una en su propio cuarto. Se puede apreciar que a pesar de ser un vampiro, los cuales sólo necesitan beber sangre para sobrevivir, él come un montón, siendo su comida favorita el takoyaki. Tiene un complejo de ser "el mejor" debido a los problemas que tuvo durante su infancia, siendo maltratado por su madre Cordelia quién lo agredía tanto física como psicológicamente cuando él no cumplía con sus expectativas, pues según ella Ayato debía ser el mejor y ser quién se convierta en el sucesor de los Sakamaki. Ayato algunas veces puede hablar de forma vulgar e incluso molestar a sus hermanos poniéndoles apodos de mal gusto, como cuando en el juego llama histérico a Kanato y otaku de las vajillas a Reiji.

Es el cuarto hijo de la familia Sakamaki. Él junto con Ayato y Laito, los trillizos, son hijos de Cordelia; hija del Señor de los Demonios y la primera esposa de Karlheinz, el Rey Vampiro. Kanato tiende a llorar a menudo y se enoja cuando no consigue lo que quiere. Se podría decir que tiene una personalidad como la de un niño pequeño y mimado. Él siempre está exigiendo algo y lo quiere de inmediato, y cuando no lo consigue, su actitud cambia a una malévola. A Kanato le encanta comer dulces, especialmente pasteles; Él no va a ningún lado sin llevar su precioso Teddy, incluso habla con él como si estuviera vivo. Habla de forma cortés, pero es abusivo y sádico.

s el quinto hijo de la familia Sakamaki. Laito, junto con Ayato y Kanato; los trillizos, son los hijos de Cordelia, la primera esposa de Karlheinz. Laito es una persona extremadamente masoquista y sádica. Tiene una actitud totalmente pervertida, lo que le causa problemas en la escuela y es suspendido algunas veces. Laito es muy bromista, siempre está alegre y le encanta jugar

Es el sexto y último hijo de la familia Sakamaki. Subaru es el único hijo de Christa, la tercera esposa de Karlheinz. Generalmente a Subaru se le ve solo y no le importa mucho lo que está pasando a su alrededor, es el tipo de chico silencioso y que no le gusta tener compañía. Sin embargo, Subaru se molesta fácilmente y se vuelve muy violento, al punto de romper y destrozar todo a su alrededor.

Ayato- bienvenida a tu nueva casa pink

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sakura no sabía que rayos pasaba ya que ella recordaba estar en un callejón y ahora se encontraba en una mansión con seis chicos acompañándola.

Reiji- nunca había olido algo tan deliciosa- lo dijo un chico que siempre viste formal, con camisas y corbatas bien atadas de modo que va acorde de3 su personalidad seria

Laito- eres tan hermosa cerezo- él tiene el cabello de un tono marrón rojizo que le llegaba a los hombros, una piel clara

Ayato- y ere toda mia pink- tiene el cabello rojizo, que más claro por las puntas, con un estilo desordenado y ojos verdes

Kanato- tedy dice que no podrás escapar- tiene los ojos lilas brillantes al igual que su cabello, siempre es visto con su osito de peluche, no va a ningún lugar sin él. También tiene bolsas bajo sus ojos probablemente porque no duerme mucho. La mayoría del tiempo usa un chaleco de terciopelo y encima su chaqueta del uniforme, lleva una camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros que sujeta con un cinturón marrón

Shun- no molesten a la chica- el cabello rubio, un poco rizado y ojos azules brillantes, siempre se le ve con su MP3 y sus audífonos puestos alrededor del cuello

Sabaru- maldita chica- tiene el pelo rosa pálido casi blanquecino y sus ojos rojos

Reiji- mira chica nosotros somos hermanos el primero es shun, yo soy el siguiente, ayato es el tercero, kanato es el cuarto, laito es el quinto y sabaru es el sexto y último hermano

Sakura- a ver para comenzar soy sakura haruno y si voy a salir de aquí

Ayato- vamos pink no, nos retes

Laito- solo con acercarme a ti me excitas

Sakura-aléjate de mí

Ayato- vamos pink déjame morderte y hacerte mia eternamente

Sakura- no quiero aléjate- sakura se paró y fue asía la puerta pero había una astilla la cual se le clavo en la mano derramando unas gotas de sangre lo cual fue suficiente para poner en alerta a los vampiros, sakura sintió la amenaza así que se voltio y se dio cuenta que los criminales estaban con ella así que abrió la puerta y comenzó a correr por la mansión siendo perseguida por los vampiros.

Kanato- so saldrás- siguió corriendo

Laito- oh cerezo te había dicho que los teléfonos no sirven- sakura retrocedió y sintió unas manos en sus brazos-adivina- sakura salió corriendo hasta que por fin llego a la puerta principal trato de abrirlo pero estaba cerrada con llave y de pronto alguien posa su mano en la puerta

Ayato- ibas alguna parte, eh de suponer que ya te habían dicho o informado de que no podrás salir de aquí además no me voy a cansar de estarte repitiendo que me perteneces- trato de poner sus afilados colmillos en el cuello de sakura pero ella no se dejó y salió corriendo gritando

Sakura- que parte no comprendes que yo no soy de nadie- ella entro a una habitación la cual estaba cerrada pero mágicamente se abrió entrando la resguardarse de los demonios de allá fuera dadas a las circunstancias no podía usar su fuerza ya que la descubrirían y la misión hubiera fracasado pero no supo ni cuándo pero los vampiros estaba enfrente de ella, el tal ayato y laito empezaron a lamerla y fue ayato que le puso la mano en los ojos para desmayarla

Ayato- es mia yo la llevare a su habitación y la cambiare

Continuara….


End file.
